It's Just Not Right
by Nana-chiisssu
Summary: It might be the right time for them to break up, but for her, The Shield is her creation, and it's not right to break them up. (Inspired from the Raw Episode last night). One-shot, or maybe.


_A/N: Inspired from the walk-out that Seth Rollins did. Sorry if it is a crap. The only thing I own is the idea and my OC. The rest is own by their respective owners. Enjoy~_

* * *

Veronica was not feeling well. She can feel her stomach going to throw up anytime. She was staring at the monitor blankly, holding firmly to the script which she ran through with the wrestlers that was now out in the ring. She was trying to conceal her shaking. Her hands were beginning to become sweaty. To all honesty, she didn't want to do this. She didn't even want to put those ideas to handwriting. But one of the writers in their team, overheard her ideas, and told Stephanie about it.

And here they were now. The creative department standing beside her, anticipating a spectacular reaction from the fans, crossing their fingers that ratings will be up a notch, because they knew that it was Veronica's idea, and anything that pops up from her brain is a homerun.

Veronica feels the opposite. She feels her heart and head will break anytime at this moment. She closed her eyes as the commentators' words filtered in her brain. She sighed as she remembered the scene earlier in the locker room.

* * *

_ "So… this is really serious? You are breaking us up? Just like that?" Jonathan looked at Veronica with disappointment and anger. Veronica bit her lips as she looked down. She feel that their stares will soon going to buried her alive in the ground. _

_ "Well… It's just that…" _

_ "No. There is no just that, Nikki. It's explicitly clear in the script. Colby will be walking away from the match. Isn't that apparently telling us that our team will be breaking up soon?" _

_ "But…"_

_ Veronica was about to speak up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around then saw the eyes of the Samoan which reflects the feelings of sorrow and frustration. She gulped, trying to stop herself from hugging the big guy and cry in his arms, like the usual times when the Creative Department becomes a cruel stepmother. _

_ "Hey, Jon… let's give a shot. I mean, Nikki's just following orders." Joe half-smiled to the blue-eyed guy who was staring intently to Veronica. _

_ Jonathan sighed. He was mad, actually, not to Veronica but to the Creative Department. She had been the one fighting and begging to the department not to split the team for a year. And, now that the higher ups are pushing through of the plans of placing the three of them in singles' competition, Veronica was again in the verge of danger. They were pushing her to split the three of them, forcefully. He understood Veronica's point-of-view. For her, it was still not the right time to split the Shield. But for the company, it is the exact timing. Besides, it's Wrestlemania and the fans need a twist that would not only supply money, but of course, to quench their thirst of excitement._

_ "Hey, Nikki. Don't cry." Colby said, while walking closer to her, rubbing his hand over her arm. Veronica can't help but to feel sad, because this team was her creation. She spent so many nights thinking on how she will place these three talented rookies inside the roster with an impact. She knew the guys ever since they started in the main roster, and liked them. They were humble, approachable and open-minded. That's the reason why she didn't hesitate to take them and be their scriptwriter. _

_ But, the day that she feared the most had come. The department needed a promo that will surprise everyone, and with the same hype as Undertaker and Lesnar. The senior writers had tackled that Veronica's concept of the Shield can bring up the hype, and the only thing left is to abolish the stable – which she had thought a million times on how will that happened. She had opened this idea so many times to the boys, but they also disagreed to it several times. Jonathan always remind her that the team was her "baby" and why abandoned it. Colby told her many times on how he enjoyed the company of these guys and Joe said that being with the team was just like being with a family. _

_ Veronica continued sobbing but Jonathan snapped. "Nikki, if we have to do this, we will do it. Now, stop being a cry baby and let's run through the script." _

_ Veronica nodded. She wiped her eyes then she felt their warmth bodies around him. _

_ "Hey, baby girl. We will still always your Shield, whatever happens." Joe smiled at her. _

_ "Joe's right. Besides, you will still going to write my promos as I become the champion." Jonathan winked at her.  
_

"_Oh come on… Jon! That's supposed to be my line." Colby interjected._

_Veronica started to slowly smile. Of course, she will be writing their promos. She will help them flourish their career more, and to more heights and opportunities.  
_

"_As much as I wanted to fight more for this stable to stay longer, I guess we have to split up…" Jonathan whispered to her ear._

* * *

"Wait? Is Seth Rollins walking away?"

Veronica gulped as she watched the whole scene from the monitor. Ambrose looking so confused; sold out his role so well. Rollins slowly walking away from the ring, as Reigns followed him in the ramp. Their argument running through their mouths, as the whole script visualized in Veronica's mind. She can't take watching it. This isn't what she wanted. She wanted The Shield to be the best stable. She wanted her creation to stand firm and dominate every single stable in this generation, because she believes that these boys can stand a chance to anyone in the roster right now. But, what she can do? The Creative Department was demanding her. She was afraid of what might happen to the three of them after their team breaks up.

She sneakily walked away from the crowd, as she heard praises and compliments from the writers around. She didn't want those words. She wanted her creation to come back as one. Just like before. Just like before…

"This is not what I wanted." She muttered as she feel her eyes are welling up as she heard the 1-2-3 count coming from the referee followed by roars from the fans and Wyatt's entrance music. She felt her heart broken in several pieces.

No more Shield. Or wasn't?

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize if this isn't good. The whole idea just popped up while I was doing my journal dissertations. (Yes, I am supposed to do my school works than writing fanfictions. Yey me.) Anyways, I am not sure if I am going to place it as a one-shot and leave it as it, or continue it. So, I need your ideas. Thank you for reading and always believe in The Shield.


End file.
